Mercy Hospital
Mercy Hospital is a large, 30-floor hospital located in the city of Fairfield. The address of this hospital is 444 South 42nd Street (as seen on the CEDA posters) and has a 215 area code. The Survivors seek rescue at Mercy Hospital in the No Mercy campaign in Left 4 Dead. History This hospital is one of the main medical centers in the entire city of Fairfield. Because of its large capacity of patients and laboratories, it is one of the city's tallest buildings. The hospital has an Emergency Department where ambulances can transport people in desperate need of medical attention. * The first floor is part of the Emergency Department and therefore has several examination rooms where patients would be examined by doctors and nurses. * The second floor has the hospital's cafeteria and kitchen. * The third floor is mainly hospital administration as there are more offices and only a few patient rooms. * The fourth floor is the Intensive Care Unit (ICU) and is equipped with laboratories, multiple patient rooms, and isolation rooms to prevent diseases from spreading to other hospital patients and staff. * The 28th and 29th floors are newly added (or under renovation) and are undergoing construction. * The rooftop (30th floor) is equipped with several AC units, searchlights, electrical and mechanical machinery rooms, and a medical helipad where patients can be transported by helicopter to and from Mercy Hospital. Current Status The hospital appears to be one of the first places to have handled the Infected. This is made obvious by looking at the containment efforts (isolation rooms) near the elevator, which are the rooms with biohazard signs outside them. On these signs, Mercy and CEDA staff have marked the virus as "N/A", meaning they had no idea what the virus was and were attempting to separate the Infected from the public. Given that the staff of the hospital had no knowledge of the Green Flu or its incredibly contagious nature, they were hard pressed to deal with their patients. The virus quickly spread throughout the entire hospital and was soon overrun. Upon realizing how dire the situation was, CEDA declared a state of emergency, calling for the entire city to be evacuated to try and control the spread of the disease. However, with one of Fairfield's main medical centers overrun with Infected, CEDA pulled out and abandoned the evac site leaving the city defenseless against the infection. The Survivors fought their way through the hospital to get to the roof, and then defended their position on the roof until News Chopper 5 arrived and rescued them. Notes * There is an organ donor ad on a bus stop in the second part of the campaign in the Left 4 Dead 2 DLC The Passing, with Mercy Hospital written near the base of the ad. * From the levels The Subway and The Sewer, when looking at the hospital for a few minutes, a white helicopter will fly onto the helipad of the hospital, land for a second, and fly back off. This is most likely the helicopter pilot trying to evacuate as many Survivors as possible. * In the zombie book'' Dying to Live: A Novel of Life Among the Undead'', there is a Mercy Hospital. * Mercy Hospital could also be a reference to Stephen King's The Stand, in which patients suffering from an outbreak disease are taken to Mercy Hospital. * The Mercy Hospital elevator is summoned from the 4th floor, possibly a reference to the game itself (Left '''4' Dead''). The fact that it was waiting at the 28th floor is most likely a reference to the movie 28 Days Later. * While it looks complete from the outside, Mercy Hospital's 28th floor is under construction. This is a developer oversight. Originally, the 28th floor was going to be much like the lower floors, but with large windows. It was revealed that play-testers avoided these windows due to fear of falling. This inspired the developers to redesign the area as a construction site and remove the entire wall, forcing players to go a bit out of their comfort zones in order to proceed to the end. However, the developers apparently forgot to change the final model of the building, as well as the way it is seen from the Rooftop. * When looking at the hospital from any chapter where you are not inside (or on the roof) you can see the sign saying "Mercy." But if thrown off the building, the sign is not visible on any side. * Mercy Hospital can be seen in every chapter of No Mercy. * In the hallway just before the elevator, you can see a room that has a hazard sign on the door and is sealed. There is a diseased body on the floor (and sometimes a Special Infected inside as well), which could indicate the person(s) in the room were the first infected and they tried to stop further spreading of the infection, although were unsuccessful. * While it's generally accepted that Mercy Hospital's upper floors are under construction, a map in the 28th floor saferoom and 29th floor corridor imply that they are existing floors being remodeled. * Mercy Hospital appears in PAYDAY: The Heist and PAYDAY 2 where four armed robbers infiltrate and steal samples of infected blood of a patient in the ICU center. Of note, a military aircraft bombed the roof to stop the robbers from escaping the hospital via elevator and helicopter, explaining why the roof was damaged. However, Valve has stated the crossover to be non-canonical. * There is a real Mercy hospital in western Pennsylvania, where Left 4 Dead is based: UPMC Mercy. ru:Госпиталь «Милосердие» Category:No Mercy Category:Locations